The Hibari Family
by Toxic-Hibari
Summary: Everything was peaceful, this is, until Hibari Kyoya's father returned when was supposedly reported dead when he was seven years old. Normally most children would jumping with joy that their father was alive- Kyoya however, did not.  TsunaxHibari
1. Chapter 1

The Hibari Family

Summary: Everything was peaceful, this is, until Hibari Kyoya's father returned when was supposedly reported dead when he was seven years old. Normally most children would jumping with joy that their father was alive- Kyoya however, did not.

TsunaxHibari

Chapter One

Another day had passed, and the only person he had beat up today was none other than Tsunayoshi Sawada, who had willingly taken the punishment for his friends when Hibari grew annoyed when they crowded the corridors along with a few other students. The kept going on about some really rich guy outside the school had shown up and was asking Kusakabe about the Skylark himself.

Hibari, shrugging off the strange feeling he had, returned back to the reception room and continued with the preparations for the school festival that was in exactly two weeks. He didn't have time to go look at someone _rich_, considering he was rich himself. It was probably another business man seeking to take over the properties and schools they owned, he and his mother.

Hibari's mother was a kind woman, always sweet and didn't like seeing people getting hurt, which was the exact opposite from Hibari himself, but then again, she did always say that the elusive cloud guardian had been violent since a certain age, especially towards his father.

Hibari looked up from his work when the door was knocked.

"Come in." said Hibari dryly, watching Kusakabe walk through the door with a letter in hand.

"Sorry to disturb you Kyo-san." said Kusakabe politely. "The business man from earlier showed up and asked me to give this to you."

Hibari took the letter and dismissed him. Kusakabe nodded and bowed before quickly exiting the room, trying not to anger the disciplinary chairman. Hibari opened the letter slowly, getting distracted from it when Hibird perched on his shoulder, chanting the Nami-middle song happily as Hibari pulled the rest of the letter out. The writing looked vaguely familiar, but then again, a lot of Japanese people wrote in a slight slant.

"_Let's play a game Kyoya… lose the game and Daddy gets his fun…"_

* * *

><p>Hibari dropped the letter, paled and passed out on the spot, hitting the floor with an audible 'THUD'.<p>

Tsuna was running towards the Nami-Middle hospital after Reborn told him Hibari had been found in the reception room, deathly pale and unconscious. It was rare for the Skylark to ever get ill and for him to be in hospital so abruptly, especially since he seemed perfectly well hours before.

When he got there and got his pass to visit, opening the door, he was mildly surprised to see that he already had visitors. Considering it was a man and woman, it could easily be identified as his parents.

"Who are you?" asked the woman, smiling brightly at Tsuna warmly, "Are you Kyo-kun's friend?"

"M-My name is Tsuna…Sawada T-Tsunayoshi…" mumbled Tsuna in response, tilting his head down, "S-Sorry for intruding…"

"Oh, it's fine." she replied, "I believe this is the first time Kyo-kun has had a friend visit him in hospital. My name is Nami Hibari, a pleasure to meet you."

"Y-Yeah, nice to meet you too…" said Tsuna, smiling while scratching the back of his head, "What's wrong with Hibari-san anyway?"

"I don't really know." said Nami sadly, looking towards the man behind her. "How about you darling?"

Tsuna looked up and gave a mild gasp of surprise. Hibari's father looked exactly like the skylark in the future, just a little bit older.

"…" the man said nothing until a few moments later. "How am I to know? He fainted like the weak Herbivore he is."

Tsuna paled. So _that's_ where Hibari got that from, his father. And if he heard correctly, his father just called him… weak…?

"Now, now!" said Nami, smiling, "Anyway Tsunayoshi-kun, this man here is Kyo-kun's father, Ryo Hibari."

"…"

Tsuna gulped. It was scary just being around Hibari, but his father seemed worse! Oh dear god… Kami… SAVE HIM!

"If you have nothing further to do, leave." said the elder Hibari suddenly, practically saying it through a hiss. Tsuna nodded, backing out of the door and scuttling off. He didn't even know the man but he was already out for his guts. Nami turned towards Ryo and frowned.

"I think you scared him." she said sternly as she could.

"What do I care?" replied Ryo, looking towards his son, "It's his fault for being friends with a weak Herbivore. Compared to that boy, my son is a Carnivore. Compared to me, he's still a pathetically weak Herbivore."

"Darling, that's mean-"

SLAP. Nami was silenced instantly, she didn't say another word as she turned back to her son wordlessly, rubbing at her sore cheek while refusing to cry. She was sure that he didn't mean it, he was most likely frustrated. After all, he _had_ just gotten out of prison.

"If there is nothing wrong with _Kyoya_." stated Ryo coldly, "We'll be leaving. He can rest at home."

* * *

><p>Tsuna was sitting in his room, staring at some sums and equations that simply didn't make sense. Perhaps he'd get some help from Gokudera later-<p>

"Dame-Tsuna." said a mischievous voice, causing Tsuna to shudder and look round at his tiny hitman tutor, also know as Reborn or the Sun Arcobaleno. "How was Hibari? Good?"The Sun Arcobaleno already know of Tsuna's feeling towards the Skylark and Hibari himself did seemingly have a little soft spot for him too, but so called 'pride' always got in his way.

"U-Um…" started Tsuna, blinking, "He seemed fine… his parents were there and-"

"Parents?" interrupted Reborn, frowning, "You mean as in mother and father?"

"Yah." said Tsuna thoughtfully, "His father looked like Hibari's double, only older… he clearly didn't like me though."

Tsuna waved his hand slightly and sighed. He didn't like it when there was someone who hated him, especially when he hadn't actually done anything wrong or to anger this person. Reborn tilted his Fedora. If Tsuna was telling the truth, then he was most likely talking about Ryo Hibari. The man hated the Mafia, hated it more than Mukuro himself!

"Dame-Tsuna." said Reborn, "Continue doing your homework, I'll be back soon."

"Wha? But Reborn-" Tsuna stopped mid-sentence, already knowing the quite evil infant was already gone and sighed. Well, since he was gone, phoning Gokudera wouldn't be such a bad idea- he would have found this really easy to do anyway.

* * *

><p>Hibari blocked an attack and practically winced at the impact. The instant he had woken up, his father had dragged him out into the garden, handed over his tonfas and brought out his own ones, sparring with him ruthlessly. Ryo wasn't going easy on his son, that's what the weak would do.<p>

"Kyoya." stated Ryo coldly, striking at his son once more and watching him skid across the ground, "This is how strong you have become in the nine years I was gone? Pitiful."

Hibari looked up and glared at him. He was far from pissed with the man now. He still looked a deathly pale and quite frankly he felt awful, but he wasn't willing to let it pull him down, if he did, his father would still beat him senseless. After a few more minutes, he was knocked to the ground easily, supporting an arm that was most likely definitely broken. Fighting with only one Tonfa was a complete disadvantage against the man before him, Ryo had been fighting with tonfas since the age of four and was now in his mid thirties, but was still ridiculously powerful.

"I have no obligation to get stronger, _father_." hissed Hibari, seething. In actual fact he had tried his hardest to become stronger than all, but he wouldn't admit that to the person who still called him weak. Ryo shrugged and the sprinted, appearing in front of the skylark and smacking him right across the face, sending him flying once more. It was until he felt an ominous presence behind him that he stopped, looking behind himself.

"Infant." he said, kneeling down and glaring at the Arcobaleno, "Please state why you are on _my _property?"

"I'm here cause I can't allow you to harm Kyoya Hibari." said Reborn. "Him being one of Tsuna's guardians would mean that I need to kill anyone that even tries to hurt him, but you're his family so I have to at least negotiate."

"And what form of Guardian would this be?" scoffed Ryo, "If it's for the god damn Cavallone family-"

"Dino from the Cavallone was the one that trained Hibari from around a year ago." stated Reborn, "Didn't he tell you his current title?"

"Current title…?""Kyoya Hibari is the Cloud Guardian of the soon to be Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, A.K.A Dame-Tsuna." answered Reborn, smirking and showing his eyes to the man before him. Ryo spat at the ground before glaring at the irritating Arcobaleno.

"No way in hell I'll allow my son to work for the _Mafia._" spat Ryo, glaring, "Especially since it's the _Vongola_ Famiglia."

"And why would that be?" asked Reborn, looking at him, "Is it because of what happened all those years ago?"

Ryo growled before getting to his feet and walking over to Hibari, who was watching them the whole time to see what the infant would do. He was half hoping that he would slaughter the man, but such luck never came down on him.

"Nami!" shouted Ryo, walking downwards the Japanese style shutter doors that opened abruptly to reveal a really nervous woman, who had clearly been crying after watching the scene unfold.

"Y-Yes darling…?" she stuttered, watching him appear next to her and shoot a cold glare.

"Call the home doctor. Tell him to bring the equipment for a broken arm, cracked ribs and some numbing gel for Kyoya's face. Also tell him to bring some material for stitches."

All the while Hibari remained silent, not even trying to move knowing it would probably result him being on the ground again. After all, he couldn't get himself _too _injured, or he wouldn't be able to continue his post at Nami-Middle, the school his _father_ owned.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was chatting away to his friends quite happily until he went into his bag, unable to find the Melon-Bread he was so looking forward to. He looked towards Gokudera and Yamamoto, who had seen his confused face.<p>

"I think I forgot to lift my Melon-bread this morning." explained Tsuna cheerily, "I'll just go to the cafeteria and buy some more."

"Then I'll accompany you Judaime!" said Gokudera, but was stopped by Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun, enjoy your lunch." said Tsuna firmly, "I can but Melon-Bread by myself."

After running off before Gokudera could follow, he quickly ran round a corned but then stopped when he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him to a stop.

"No running in the hallways, Herbivore…" said a voice, causing Tsuna to pale and whip round.

"H-Hibari-san! I didn't m-mean-" Tsuna stopped his excuses after seeing the state the skylark was currently in. his arm was in a cast and was sitting in a sling, a wide white plaster rested under his right eye and went right over his jaw and had several stitches from a bad cut on his head. "W-what happened to y-you?"

"I fell down the stairs herbivore…" lied Hibari easily, not wanting to tell him that he was beaten up by a stronger Carnivore than him. "Nothing to worry about…" he added, looking at the worried expression of the Brunette before him. After looking for him for a while, he remembered his father saying something about a Vongola family didn't he? Wasn't this weak kid meant to be next in line for the title of Boss?

"Herbivore, stop staring-"

"I-I'm sorry!" said Tsuna, startled. His attention was drawn away momentarily as he began to think about Hibari's father. It was only a hunch, but Tsuna thought that man had something to do with it.

"Weren't you heading towards the Cafeteria…?" questioned Hibari, "If you are then hurry up, the bell is about to ring."

Tsuna nodded and rushed off, Hibari watching him intently before becoming mildly surprised that Kusakabe appeared by his side.

"Kyo-san! A fight between the seniors had began!" he informed, a worried expression on his face, "Some of them have weapons, such as knives and sharp pieces of metal! And it's in a place where a lot of students currently are!"

"Where is it?" stated Hibari calmly.

"In the Cafeteria sir!"

Hibari growled low. That weak Herbivore had just gone there and knowing him, he had gotten himself involved by mistake. Pulling out his Tonfa with his usable arm and stormed off, furious. How dare they start a fight in _his _school! Did the have a death wish?

Appearing at his destination was correct considering a ton of students were running around but he could see the Brunette boy running around for his life, clearly having angered one of them. Watching the Brunette leap in another direction, he sprinted at a high speed, despite having a few broken ribs and blocked the knife that was in the seniors hand.

"H-Hibari!" he said, startled at first before smirking as he saw the injuries the Skylark was currently carrying. Sure, normally he wouldn't take the risk of attacking him, but in his current state-

"Kusakabe!" shouted Hibari, looking to his side and seeing his most faithful assistant standing there, "Evacuate the students away from this area!"

Kusakabe nodded, signalling for the students to flee the hall immediately before moving, grabbing Tsuna and practically dragging him away from trouble, knowing well that he really was a magnet for trouble.

Hibari continued to fight with the seniors, three of them now ganging up on him but somehow maintain his advantage with his supreme stamina. Kicking one of them in the gut, he ignored the dull ache in his side and knocked the knife out of the of the others hand, booting him out the way before turning to his next target, who held a sharp piece of metal. Now that he thought about it, did these students come to this school? They looked too old and the Skylark had never seen their faces.

Lurking somewhere nearby, Ryo Hibari watched the scene unfold as he watched from a small laptop, a camera being previously installed in various parts of the school. He was mildly impressed with his son's stamina and strength considering he was only using one arm, he just felt a little frustrated. He _knew_ that if he hadn't been in prison all those years he could have made him stronger and then start a revolt against the Mafia when he and his men were ready.

The other thing Ryo was annoyed about was the Brat Vongola had managed to get away without even getting injured.

"… there's still plenty of time…" commented Ryo darkly, shutting his laptop and chuckling. "The fun has all but just begun."

* * *

><p>AN: Just something I 'happened' to dream about. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Knocking out the last of the attackers, Hibari scowled. They definitely weren't students from this school, they seemed more like hooligans that couldn't get a life. He scanned the area before ordering the rest of the disciplinary members to come in and take all items used as weapons away. He then kneeled down and grabbed one of there head, pulling them up and glaring at them.

"Why are you here?" spat Hibari coldly, looking at the mess the had caused.

"W-We were sent here!" he squeaked nervously, causing Hibari to give him a sadistic smirk as he tightened his grip.

"And _who _would that be-?" Hibari stopped his sentence, ducked and grabbed his Tonfa before blocker a blow from a man before him. His eyes narrowed. "Oh, so it was you… _father…_"

"Tch, such an attitude you have…"

"And where do you think I picked that up from…?" Hibari sneered, leaping back as the disciplinary members behind him gawped. Hibari had a dad? But when they had asked him year ago he clearly stated with no emotion that his father was 'dead'. Ryo frowned and bared his teeth.

"I'll bite you to death."

Near enough everyone paled in the room. So _that's _where Hibari Kyoya picked up that saying.

"Oh?" commented Hibari, raising his Tonfa defensively. Not many people noticed, but before Tsuna got dragged out of the room, his expression suddenly changed as he saw Hibari take that stance. The skylark _never _took a defensive position unless severely necessary, and then normally that's when the battle has gone on for a while and his energy was more drained. Why would he go defensive straight away? Was his father that strong.

"After I've finished biting you I'll go after the _Vongola Brat_." hissed Ryo, causing Hibari to snarl in retaliation before lunging at him, his one Tonfa getting blocked by another as one was thrust into his gut. Everyone in the room gasped as Hibari stumbled slightly backwards, his Tonfa flipped out of his hand and sent flying to the other side of the room, denting a wall before hitting the ground. Hibari shot his father a glare and then stood still, his mind thinking quickly. Sure, he could still fight, but without his Tonfa's he was at a huge disadvantage.

Ryo smirked. quite frankly he didn't give a damn whether or not he hurt his son or if someone else hurt him, he had no interest in a son who couldn't even overpower himself. he watched as the other disciplinary members looked at their leader and paled, fleeing the room.

"Kyoya, it appears as if your men have left you since your so weak." cooed Ryo tauntingly, earning a sharp glare from Hibari himself. he rose to his feet slowly, his mind still ticking, when he felt a sudden stabbing pain in his back. looking round quickly, one of the hooligans he had apparently remained conscious and had waited until he was distracted, then got to his feet and stabbed him in the back.

The other male pulled the knife out but then was stopped by Ryo.

"Usually I would let you kill him…" murmured Ryo, the other guy's wrist in his hand, "But Nami would be mad with me if I beat him to an extent that he got killed."

The other guy nodded and pulled back, his hand extended.

"Cough up." he growled, "We did what we were told and now we want paid."  
>Ryo reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of yen notes and shoved them in his hand, smirking.<p>

"Is this satisfactory?"

"2-2 m-million Yen?"

"Is it not enough?" questioned Ryo, placing another million yen in his hand. "I hope we can to business again… someday…"

The man nodded before signaling for the rest of his men to get to their feet and leave before the police came and arrested them for serious assault. Hibari was already on one knee, clutching at his shoulder with one hand. This is why he never liked his father. Even as a small child, he beat the hell out of him, just to make him stronger. when his mother had told him that his father was dead, he trained himself in an attempt to get stronger to take over the Hibari properties.

Ryo looked down at his son pitifully, raising a Tonfa and prepared to smack him for his insolence, when-

It got stopped a boy with brown hair stood in front of him, Vongola gloves at the ready and a dying will flame flickering on his head. Ryo smirked.

"Ah, so you are… _Vongola Decimo…_" stated Ryo coldly, "The one… who brought my _son _into the mafia world…"

"I didn't make him." said Tsuna coolly, "If he doesn't want to be my guardian then he doesn't want to be my guardian. simple as.

"Herbivore…" Tsuna looked behind himself at Hibari, who was glaring daggers at him. since the Brunette showed up he was going to get another beating for not defending his father's side.

"Hibari-san, stay back." warned Tsuna, his flame flickering slightly, "I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

Tsuna then turned back to Ryo and pushed him back before grabbing the back of his neck and throwing him out a window, jumping out after him. Hibari glanced behind him until he felt a gentle touch land on his shoulder, his head snapping up to see none other than Yamamoto Takeshi, staring at him was a worried expression?

"Are you ok?" he asked, causing Hibari to frown. he didn't need their _pity_ or _worried thoughts_.

"Don't touch me Herbivore." snarled the skylark causing Yamamoto to back off slightly, raising his hands in a defensive way.

"Maa Maa, I was only checking if you were ok!" said Yamamoto, trying not to anger the elusive cloud further. Gokudera was behind him, dynamite in hand.

"If he tries anything I'll shove dynamite so far up his ass that-"

"Maa Maa!" said Yamamoto, slightly startled, "Don't think like that 'Dera!"

"But-!"

"I'll bite you both to death!" growled Hibari suddenly, both of them looked to see Hibari next to a wall, leaning against it with his Tonfa hanging loosely in his hand. Yamamoto continued to stare worriedly as Gokudera held up his Dynamite in a threatening manner. It was at that exact moment his earpiece came to life.

"Gokudera-kun, put away your Dynamite." said a crackled voice, instantly recognizing the voice as Tsuna's.

"Judaime! are you ok?" questioned Gokudera, quickly stashing his dynamite as told.

"I've had to move away from the school after noticing Ryo's fighting capabilities." replied Tsuna's crackled voice, the sound of air rushing past him coming straight through the mike. "Make sure Hibari-san doesn't do anything reckless and be certain that he gets medical treatment immediately."

"Hai Judaime!" said Gokudera, hearing Tsuna go out on the other side. he then turned towards Hibari and tried to say in the most commanding voice possible. "Judaime insists you get medical treatment! now!"

"Who died and made you the boss Herbivore…?" questioned Hibari, still standing but barely.

"Kufufufu, I can deal with this…" said a voice from the door. All of their attention was cast when the pineapple headed illusionist, Rokudo Mukuro, made himself visible along with Chrome Dokuro, who looked half asleep with her earpiece hanging on her ear. "Now Kyoya-kun, you can get medical treatment or get beaten to a pulp by me, _again…_"

Hibari growled lowly, baring his teeth slightly as he stared at Mukuro, his worst possible enemy. How dare he have the nerve to show up here- sure, he was allowed here since that stupid Vongola ninth herbivore dealt with Vendice, but now that he was free and able to move around, it just pissed him off.

"How _dare_ you use my first name so casually Herbivore…" snarled Hibari, lunging at him and striking him with one Tonfa, which was easily parried by a trident.

"Kufufufu, watch it Kyoya-kun, you wouldn't want to strain yourself now would you?" questioned Mukuro, still pushing against Hibari's attack before using his free hand to cup his chin and forced him to look up at him. "Sleep."

At that exact moment Hibari hit the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had stopped running and was now blocking blow by blow by Ryo, who seemed intent on killing him as soon as possible. His Hyper Intuition had already kicked in and he was analyzing every single movement. his basic attacks were the exact same as Hibari, it was more r less when he used more complicated techniques- so he recognized at the Varia's. He had seen the technique with knives and wires already, which Ryo was mostly copying but his Tonfa's were still involved.<p>

"You're like a puppet master with strings…" commented Tsuna, watching the man carefully as he smirked.

"A puppet master perhaps, but this isn't a little kiddies show." Said Ryo, baring his teeth sadistically before popping the hatch at the bottom of his Tonfa, a steel chain attached to a spiked iron ball coming out. If Tsuna's mind could remember correctly, that iron ball was strong enough to break through reinforced metal, so he couldn't risk himself getting hit by it.

"Ciaossu." Tsuna looked up and the stared to his side as the sun Arcobaleno sat on his shoulder, stroking Leon fondly. "I see your having no problems, as of yet Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn…" said Tsuna calmly, "How is everyone at the school?"

"If you questioning about Hibari, Mukuro came along and knocked him out easily with illusions." Said Reborn, tilting his hat up and giving a childish smile, "The instant you deal with this guy, you can go but me a cappuccino!"

"Is now really the right time to ask about that Reborn?" questioned Tsuna, moving out the way quickly as a Tonfa was thrust at him.

"Unfortunately, I don't have all the patience in the world." Commented Ryo, his eyes narrowing, "And I don't want to listen to the gibberish that comes out of an Arcobaleno's mouth either. I'll kill you and the infant and then I'll punish Kyoya as I see fit."

"That's not going o happen." Said Tsuna, jumping back and pressing his hand against a tree, angrily scraping at the wood. "Hibari won't be going back to his home until you're out of the way."

"Oh? Planning to kidnap my son now are you?" sneered Ryo.

"Hibari-san is over the age of sixteen, by all rights he can leave the Hibari household." Stated Tsuna coolly, "And I'll allow him to stay with one of my guardians until a suitable placement is found for him."

"I'd like to see that happen." Spat Ryo, "I practically taught that boy to never open himself to _anyone_, not even his family."

"Things can be reversed."

At that Ryo burst out laughing. The Vongola brat just talked a hell of a lot of nonsense.

"Let me put this straight. Kyoya will never be able to change. I beat it into him to ignore all and never to help anyone. I taught him to kill all in his path and I told him never to trust anyone."

"Is that so?" said Tsuna, a smile crossing his lips, "Hibari-san is stubborn, reckless and damn-right cold. But he'd not the person you think he is. Hibari-san has saved my life countless times, along with Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto… Oni-san and Kyoko-Chan… everybody!"

At that Ryo's expression dropped. Hibari Kyoya… had boldly gone against _his_ word? His word was law in the family household. Even his wife Nami knew that. So why did the skylark defy him so much?  
>"Does it irritate you?" questioned Tsuna coldly, "That you can't manipulate his life like you can with your wife?"<br>"Shut up Herbivore…" growled Ryo, "I have him right where I want him!"

And with that he swung his Tonfa at a high speed, snapping the wires around him before fleeing the scene, fuming. Tsuna blinked in surprise before going out of his Hyper Dying will state and looked at Reborn, confused.

"Why did he run off?" questioned Tsuna.

"Because you pointed out that someone defied him." Said Reborn, still petting Leon. "I'll explain his background to you some other time."

Tsuna nodded and then started walking back towards Nami-middle school.

* * *

><p>"Judaime!" called out Gokudera, spotting the Brunette come out from the trees that weren't far off. Tsuna looked around and the saw familiar white vans, also known as Vongola's private health services. A lot of them had been stationed here for the assistance of the young Vongola Decimo. Tsuna nodded towards Gokudera before walking towards him, spotting some men in white robes holding a stretcher with the unconscious skylark in it.<p>

Mukuro started chuckling for no obvious reason while Chrome stared off, absent minded. Yamamoto was talking to Ryohei, who had gone off into one of him 'EXTREME!' sport talks. Kyoko was talking to Bianchi, who had 'coincidentally' walked past and spotted the whole scenario.

"Reborn!" she called out happily, rushing towards them and grabbing the Arcobaleno of Tsuna's shoulder, hugging him in a tight embrace. At that exact moment, Reborn decided to doze off and ignore her.

"I don't need… medical treatment… herbivore…" Tsuna looked away from Gokudera and the towards Hibari, who was trying to force himself back up but instantly got pinned back down again.

"Hibari-san…" murmured Tsuna, walking over to him. "You need to rest."

"I don't…" hissed the skylark, "I'm going… to go kill… my father…"

"enough, Hibari-san…" said Tsuna softly, "You can deal with him after you've been treated."

Hibari growled lowly but didn't make a move to resist, the Vongola doctors looking at Tsuna gratefully as the proceeded to putting him in the medical van.

"Here's the address to Vongola's private hospital." Said one of the men, handing him a slip of paper containing the address, "We'll discharge Hibari Kyoya when you see fit, Vongola Judaime."

"H-Hai…" murmured Tsuna, taking the piece of paper and watching as the man gave a small bow before running off, jumping into the front of the van and driving off without another word.

"You're brilliant Judaime!" cheered Gokudera, already on his hands and knees and bowing lowly, "You managed to persuade the bas- I mean, Hibari to leave without getting into a fight! You even managed to get rid of his father and-"

"Gokudera-kun." Said Tsuna lightly, "I never dealt with Ryo Hibari."

"W-What?" said Gokudera, sitting up abruptly and gaping at him.

"H-He fled…"

"Ah, I see Judaime!" cried out Gokudera, "He was acting cowardly the whole time!"

"Y-Yeah…" said Tsuna, scratching his head, "_More like he was pissed off and went before he started fighting recklessly but whatever…"_

* * *

><p>"Oh! Welcome home Darling-"<p>

SLAP.

Nami blinked and then rubbed at her cheek, rubbing at it as she stared at her infuriated husband once more.

"When Kyoya comes back here…" fumed Ryo, "He will not be attending _Nami_-middle school anymore."

"B-But… he's happy there Ryo and-" SLAP. Nami quietened down once more. To be honestly truthful her Kyo-kun had been really quite happy these past few months, he just never showed it. If Ryo got any madder, they'd have to move, but Nami loved it here. _Nami_mori was always her dream location and having her child go to _Nami_-middle school was always here dream. She just loved the thought of where she lived it would have her name on it, but if they moved-

"Get out." Said Ryo suddenly, staring at his wife impassively, "I don't have time to listen to you and your god-dam ordeals."

Nami nodded and ran through the living room door, slamming the front door on her way out. She hadn't noticed it until now, but she was crying, hard.

"Ryo… what happened to you…?" she questioned silently to herself, already knowing of her destination.

* * *

><p>Hibari lay on a medical bed at Vongola's private hospital, a sinking feeling appearing in his gut all of a sudden. It was sometime through the night and he was wide awake when a sudden feeling came over him, one that he didn't like. Sitting up slowly, he looked out of the nearest window.<p>

"Mother…"

* * *

><p>AN: Let me clear up some things. It clearly states that this story is TsunaxHibari, but since it's only a T rated story it could be swapped around for either one, it really depends what pairing you prefer and then you can choose what way you want it to be, but I put Tsuna first since it seemed he was being more protective. Further note, I'm sorry that some of the characters are out of character, but it's hard for me to write these kind of stories.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Mother…"

Hibari continued to look out of the window, utter hate filling his heart. He could just sense it, that his mother wasn't in the safe confines of the household, but somewhere outside, in the dark and cold. There was only one person he could blame for this. His _Father. _Considering the condition he had put the skylark in currently, Hibari wouldn't be too shocked if he had hurt the woman in someway. The thing that confused him is that she keeps putting up with him… why?

"Stupid female Herbivore…" growled Hibari, his throat catching slightly. "She'll never learn…"

While continuing his incoherent muttering, he heard something creak and then looked towards the door, holding his breath but then letting it out again when he sensed no ill-intent.

"Herbivore…?"

"Oh, S-Sorry…" it mumbled, "I didn't mean to wake you, Hibari-san."

"Why are you here Herbivore?"

"I got a letter for you…" started Tsuna, shifting his weight to one side before continuing, "From your mother actually."

Hibari raised an eyebrow, watching the Brunette approach him and hand the letter over, smiling nervously. Taking it, Hibari gave a small nod as a thank you and read it, turning on the lamp next to him and reading the quickly scribbled letters that were easily identified as Nami Hibari's.

'Kyo-kun.

Don't go anywhere near our home, again. Ryo seems to be really mad and I don't know why. The infant your father seems to hate so much has found me somewhere to stay, some family under the name of Cavallone. He said I would be safe there. To be perfectly honest, I would prefer it if you stayed near Tsunayoshi-kun, he seemed like a really nice boy and he seemed very fond of you.

Also, I gave your spare set of Tonfas to Tsunayoshi-kun, he said he'd give them to you when you recovered. According to him you're in hospital because of the goons your father sent for stabbed you in the back.

I hope you feel better soon and I'll try to send another letter.

Love, Nami.'

Hibari continued to stare at the letter blankly until Tsuna cleared his throat, obviously wanting to get the cold atmosphere over with.

"Errr… Hibari-san, how are you feeling?" asked Tsuna, pulling a chair away from the desk nearby and sitting on it backwards, his chin resting on the back-rest. The skylark looked at him, not even processing on what he just said until a few moments later.

"Fine Herbivore." He replied nonchalantly, narrowing his eyes, "Any reason why you would decide to visit me through the night Herbivore?"

"U-Um… no, I was only gonna leave a letter and-"

"And how exactly did you manage to come into contact with my mother?"

"Well…" said Tsuna uncertainly, "She… well, she showed up at my house actually… with R-Reborn…"

"_The Infant…" _thought Hibari dully, _"No doubt he would have something to do with it…"_

Another awkward silence entered the room until the Brunette rose to his feet and placed the chair in it's original place.

"I should let Hibari-san rest…" murmured Tsuna, smiling, "I need to get some sleep too, it's past three in the morning…"

On force of habit, Tsuna gave a small bow and exited the room, leaving Hibari baffled. If the Herbivore was only here to deliver a letter, then why didn't he do it when it was later in the morning?

The thing he didn't know was that Tsuna had actually came to make sure Hibari wasn't staying away and stressing himself about the welfare of his mother. Despite the fact Hibari was a cold-natured person, everyone weakens for just one person, usually within the family. It was one of the things Tsuna knew about, a lot. He had a lot of weaknesses, he needed to know that his family, friends and sometimes his foes, depending on who they were, were ok.

Hibari looked at the letter before folding it in half, resting it on the table next to him before resting his head on the pillows below him, closing his eyes and within a few moments had drifted into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>"So he's no longer within the Hibari residence?" questioned Reborn, tilting his fedora as his companion, Colonello, seemed to be thinking on his next tactic.<p>

"He seems to have fled somewhere, Kora!" said Colonello, his arms crossed, "When I find him, I'll whip his ass, Kora!"

"Calm down Colonello." Stated Reborn calmly, "Just remember who we're dealing with."

"I know who it is, Kora!" said Colonello stubbornly, "Ryo Hibari!"

"Not because of how tough an opponent he is, Colonello." Said Reborn sharply, "I meant because of his relationship to Hibari."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that's he's the father and all, but it looks at if he doesn't give a damn about his son, Kora!" said Colonello, clearing stating his opinion, "If it were me I would have killed him straight away before any of this mess could have happened, Kora!"

Reborn kept his Fedora tilted down, Leon resting on his hand, clearly worried about his owner. Leon, since being Reborn's partner for years on end, could tell on what reborn was thinking/feeling, but he never felt like this... he actually felt _worried_.

"Colonello." Said Reborn suddenly, "Continue what leads we have, Lal and Fong will be here shortly to assist you."

* * *

><p>Ryo, hiding somewhere in the forest in Namimori park, bit his lip and cursed. He already could sense them, three meddlesome Arcobaleno and one Arcobaleno that was defective. Reborn, Colonello, Fong and Lal Mirch where all here, looking for him.<p>

"I'll kill them all." Hissed Ryo to himself, his hand resting off a tree while his nails dug into the bark, scraping it. "I'll kill them! Damn, pesky Mafia!"

With that he disappeared into the shadows, Lal and Fong running right past him, unable to sense his presence.

"Any sign of him?" questioned Lal, still running.

"No, not found a trace of him." Said Fong calmly. Ryo watched them run until he could no longer see them and allowed a smirk to cross his features. Although they were Arcobaleno, were they stupid? He was right there! Ryo let out a small snicker. Oh, how this was going to be fun!

* * *

><p>Nami sat nervously fidgeting as Romario explained the times of eating and when the shower rooms and stuff could be used etc. she was rather nervous, with Dino sitting his boss chair while examining his whips for any cracks or worn material. Sure, it was the safest place for her, but it was damn-right scary. She let out a smile as Romario continued his speech when suddenly a bell went off and Dino let out a sigh of relief. He had been asked to fly over to Japan to look after a woman called Nami Hibari while they dealt with some guy called Ryo Hibari.<p>

The Cavallone Japanese mansion was still beautiful- they all just preferred their Italian. But either way, they where still living luxuriously.

"Dinner…" grumbled Dino, sprinting out the room. Eh hadn't eaten since he had been in Italy, so he was starving. Nami let out a laugh and then followed him, Romario at her tail.

"_Well… I could get used to this…" _she told herself. She then let a sad smile cross her features as her thoughts went to her son. Was he ok? Was he being treated well? Did Kyoya listen to her when she requested he go stay with Tsunayoshi-kun? All these things wouldn't be answered until the Arcobaleno that had brought her here told her otherwise.

* * *

><p>"Hibari-san!" shouted Tsuna, looking down Vongola's private hospital wings one by one. "Hibari-san!"<p>

They had spent two hours searching for Hibari when it became apparent that he wasn't here. The Brunette would have asked his Home-Tutor Reborn, but he had mysteriously vanished too.

"Please don't tell me Hibari ran off to spar with Reborn again…" murmured Tsuna to himself, rolling his eyes. "If any case, I'm sure we'll find him soon."

He then began his running once more, skidding round a corner and bashing head-first into Yamamoto. Both collapsed on the ground, clutching their heads.

"I-Itai…"

Hibari looked round carefully, wondering where the hell he was. The Infant had suddenly said something about 'Training' to him and he reluctantly agreed, knowing he might get a spar out of the Arcobaleno he truly admired. Now that he thought about it, it wouldn't be too bad to get some training in, if he wanted to kill his father… then he had no choice.

He stared at the Tonfas in his hands as the wind whipped visciously at his face, Raven hair swishing around and flapping against his face. Standing in front of him was Reborn, who held a serious expression as he stroked Leon slowly with one finger, transforming it into his favourite green gun.

"Are you Ready, Hibari?"

Hibari nodded before stancing himself, a gunshot ringing through the air. Narrowly dodging, he swung his Tonfa towards the sun Arcobaleno, who simply leapt up and landed on the others shoulder with ease.

"If you want to get stronger than Ryo Hibari, you'll have to try harder than that… Hibari Kyoya."

* * *

><p>AN: thanks for allthe lovely reviews XDD I'll try to update soon, but it's difficult with school and all! thanks for sticking with the story! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tsuna was beginning to get really nervous. It had been two days since Hibari disappeared and no one even knew where. He was injured and then he vanished, and Tsuna's intuition already told him that Reborn had something to do with this.

"Reborn…" murmured Tsuna, frowning, "Don't do anything stupid… and definitely don't let Hibari-san get hurt…"

* * *

><p>Ryo was watching from the shadows, examining Tsuna and all of the other guardians carefully and stealthily, so much so none of them even noticed he was there, not even the Arcobaleno and the very sharp senses.<p>

After watching them for a little while, Ryo decided to go check up on his _son_. He had watched the Infant get Hibari out of the Vongola hospital through the middle of the night and then head for the mountains, where obviously his sons training was going to take place.

Peering over from a nearby tree, he watched the skylark's moves carefully, memorizing them in his head.

"_No matter what, I won't let anyone beat me… not even my own son…_" thought Ryo, watching Hibari getting knocked to the ground and skidding until he hit a wall.

"You're not trying, Hibari." Said Reborn seriously, "You really want to defeat your father with that kind of attitude?"

"Shut up Infant…" growled Hibari, getting back to his feet as quickly as he could before rubbing the dust off his face. It was viciously scraped and covered in cuts, but Hibari paid it no attention. He then charged towards the sun Arcobaleno, his Tonfa's getting deflected easily but this time he was then able to dodge.

"_His speed is increasing…_" noted Ryo, frowning, _"He's already faster than I anticipated, but… if he can go faster than he could originally… it could lead to problems…"_

With that Ryo sneaked off once more, sprinting down the mountain without stopping once for a breather. He was, after all, once in the famous Vongola Assassination Group, Varia.

* * *

><p>"Maa Maa." Said Yamamoto as cheerful as he could, although the air around him was full of tension. He slung his arm round Gokudera's shoulders, who didn't even notice as he just stared at Tsuna worriedly. "I'm sure Hibari's just gone out somewhere, or-"<p>

"But that's the thing Yamamoto…" said Tsuna, his head bowed so his bangs covered his face, "If Hibari went outside, the chance of his Father finding him is too high, and since we haven't managed to find him for over two days I think it's safe to assume something has happened. Even Reborn has gone off somewhere so he can't help us."

"Judaime, I think you're looking too into it-!" Gokudera was stopped as Colonello leapt onto his shoulder and the shot Tsuna a glare.

"Have faith in your guardian, Kora!" said Colonello, his voice steeled, "this is Hibari we're talking about, Kora!"

Of course, he and both Lal and Fong knew where Hibari was, they just weren't allowed to say anything on his whereabouts.

"Besides, you have to let the boy have some room to himself…" said Fong, calmly and quietly.

"This is why I hate people who are soft!" spat Lal, glaring at Tsuna, "Get your act back together! If you want to help your cloud guardian then start training!"

Tsuna looked up at Lal, his honey caramel eyes looking at her as if to say 'I know you know where he is'. Colonello looked towards Fong who nodded in agreement. It seems the Vongola Decimo wasn't as naïve as some people make him out to be.

"In any case…" said Yamamoto after a moment of thought, we better move before we get in trouble by sensei."

True enough, they were now in the school, hoping Hibari had returned here but he had not. They were meant to be in maths class right now so if any of the teachers caught them here…

The thought of it just made them shiver, especially if there were the strangest of strange teachers there.

* * *

><p>Nami looked around and smiled lightly at the lazy attitude of the Cavallone family. She could tell they were mostly suffering from jetlag and that soon enough they would be back up to speed. Out of politeness, she had tidied up and cleaned around the mansion, even though Romario had told her numerous times that she really didn't need to, she couldn't help it.<p>

Dino was lying on a sofa, his eyes drooped. He appeared to be exhausted.

"Dino-san?" she questioned hesitantly, a duster in her hand. He looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't Romario tell you not to clean up…?"

"H-Hai…" said Nami uncertainly, "But I'm used to tidying up so for me not to tidy up is just… well, strange for me."

Dino nodded and closed his eyes fully, sighing. Lunch would be in an hour or so… so he could get around an hours rest. Nami let out a smile and then continued her dusting until she came across a photo that made her smile. In it was the Infant that brought her here, Dino, the brunette boy known as Tsunayoshi-kun and of course, her son, Kyoya.

"That photo wasn't taken long ago…" murmured Dino sleepily, his eyes still closed, "around two months ago at most…"

Nami beamed at him. Her son socialized more than she had thought, it made her quite happy actually. She wiped the small coating of dust on it before carrying on, and then she came across one with a lot of people in it, Hibari standing right at the back stroking Hibird quite happily. Tsuna was at the front toppled over as a silvernette had a panicked expression on his face as he tried to pick him up. There was a girl with purple hair and then another boy who stood behind her, eyes closed in a mid chuckle. Then there was Reborn, who sat perched on a boy's shoulder as he practised swinging a bat and then there was Dino, who was in a war with Romario over taking the whip away when taking a photo.

Such a simple photo full of life. It was one of those rare photos that were hard to find.

"Dino-san?" said Nami, looking towards him while holding the photo.

"Hm…?" mumbled Dino, half stirred from his nap.

"Can I have this photo?" questioned Nami. Dino wasn't even paying attention and just nodded as Nami beamed at him before taking the photo out of its frame and pocketing it.

* * *

><p>Ryo treaded carefully on the grounds, but it doesn't seem to be that he was noticed. Walking along the Cavallone's Japanese estate, he peered through a window and smirked as he saw his <em>wife<em> eat with the renowned Mafia family, completely oblivious to his presence. As he watched her, he watched her smile, beam and laugh joyfully, something she never really done around him and if she ever did, it was totally forced.

Still watching, she saw the woman get to her feet and bow before exiting the room, skipping. Watching through the windows, he saw her walk up the stairs and turn right. Stupid mafia family's building had too many windows in it.

Jumping onto the roof, he then peered through another window and then saw Nami sit down on a bed, looking at a photo quite happily. Slipping through, Nami still remained oblivious to Ryo's presence until she felt a hand clamp over her mouth.

"Nami's being a bad girl, hmm….?" Questioned Ryo, sneering slightly. Nami made a muffled sound as she dropped the photo, which Ryo looked at immediately. His attention was drawn to his son, who was standing with a hidden happy expression on his face as he petted that god damn bird. Speaking of the bird-

Ryo looked up and the saw Hibird perched on a shelf in the room, a camera and recorder attached to it's leg.

"Ah… so you already know I'm here, _Kyoya…_"

* * *

><p>Hibari was sprinting, faster than Reborn had anticipated when he noticed the sudden change. The Arcobaleno had noticed the small earpiece in his ear, but never actually asked what it was for, but now he new it was obviously something important, considering how fast the skylark was sprinting.<p>

Jumping and landing on Hibari's shoulder, Reborn frowned as he paid no heed to it. That was a sure sign that something was wrong.

"_Damn that bastard Herbivore…" _growled Hibari lowly in his head, _"I should have known he would have done something like this…"_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for the Reviews ^.^ Hope you enjoyed the chapter XDDD_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"_Damn that bastard Herbivore…" _growled Hibari lowly in his head_, "I should have known he would have done something like this…"_

Continuing his sprinting, he looked up to see a great deal of smoke going through the air, which was just another bad sign. His arm throbbed dully as kept his pace. Sure, it was broken, but Reborn, being such a well known hitman as he was, had a lot of hitman friends that had experienced sun-attribute, therefore were very good at healing. So although his arm wasn't _broken_, it still hurt like a bitch.

"Hibari." Said Reborn suddenly, causing the skylark to look towards his side. "What so important that's making you lose your cool so easily?"

"My father." Said Hibari coolly, scowling, "He… He's with Mother right now. I got into the Cavallone estate right under their noses and he has Mother…"

Reborn nodded. Although Hibari was a naturally cold person, everyone has a soft spot for their family, it's a pretty much known fact. After Hibari stopped sprinting, he looked upwards and slammed his fist off a nearby tree at the site. The Blonde Cavallone's boss was on fire, and his men were waiting on the outside, worried voices filly the air. Reborn leapt off Hibari's shoulder and then onto Romario's.

"Where is Dino?" questioned Reborn calmly.

"I believe he's still in the mansion sir. Nami-san didn't come out so he's worried that she's trapped in a room somewhere, so he went back inside and-" Romario stopped his questioned when five windows simultaneously shattered from the heat intensity, causing a few gasps and worried glances.

Reborn tilted his fedora, looking up. Dino was one of his students, so it wouldn't be easy to take him down, but…

His opponent might be Ryo Hibari.

Hibari continued looking upwards, a frown on his face. He could sense it too, a familiar sky flame inside the building and then a cloud one, which could instantly be recognized as Ryo's due to how powerfully it stuck out. And the other… well, it was pretty weak, so you really couldn't tell what flame it was unless you were close to it. Nami Hibari's flame was rain attribute.

SMASH.

Hibari looked up and narrowed his eyes at the roof as Dino continued his fight up there, whip slashing viciously at Ryo whilst not really aiming it at all right with Nami in his grasp. Hibari frowned, looking at Reborn who nodded silently as he sprinted across the ground, grabbing onto a drain pipe and pulling himself onto the roof, just in time to stop Cavallone from getting knocked off.

"K-Kyoya!"

"Shut up Herbivore." Growled Hibari lowly, "Or I'll bite you to death along with _him_."

"Such a nice way to address you father." Commented Ryo, Nami looking at her son with fearful eyes. Hibari glared daggers at Ryo and his eyes softened a fraction for Nami's sake before he turned towards Dino.

"Stay out of my way Herbivore."

"But Kyoya-!"

SMACK.

"I said stay out of my way." Repeated Hibari in a growling voice, "_He is mine_."

* * *

><p>"Judaime!"<p>

Gokudera continued running after his beloved boss, who was running right towards the source of many problems. As Tsuna's Right hand man, he simply could not allow his boss to come _close_ to any danger whatsoever.

"Gokudera-kun!" shouted Tsuna meekly, "I told you not to follow!"

"But Judaime-!"

"Look for Hibari-san!"

Gokudera stopped and hit his forehead in a distressed manner. He couldn't disobey a direct order from his precious 'Judaime', so he turned round and headed towards where he thought the unpredictable prefect was. Nami-Chuu.

* * *

><p>Tsuna continued his running, refusing himself to rest for a single moment as he appeared outside the Cavallone Estate, greeted by Reborn before he could utter a single word.<p>

"Glad you could make it, Dame-Tsuna."

"R-Reborn!" said Tsuna, raising an eyebrow, "What's going on here?"

"Look for yourself." Said Reborn, pointing towards the roof. Glancing quickly, honey-brown hues widened at the scene. Dino was half clinging to the roof as it got brutally destroyed and the clashes of Tonfas could be heard. Hibari was here, and so was the traitor of a father.

"Hibari-san!"

Hibari ignored the call and continued his battle, being awkwardly cautious so not to hit his mother by mistake. Ryo had picked up on this and used it as his weakness, practically using Nami as a shield whenever he got close enough to get a strike.

"And you're the one that claims to be a Carnivore?" growled Hibari through gritted teeth, leaping back once more, "Using a woman, an innocent, my mother and _your wife_ as a shield."

"I don't particularly give a damn." Snapped Ryo, "Nami is my wife, therefore I _own her_."

Hibari spat in disgust. What a horrible way to think about the poor woman. Right now he wished he was never the damn man's child. Running forward and clashing his Tonfas once more against him, Hibari suddenly stopped before he could hit his mother that was placed in front of him and the felt a sudden pain in his gut. It took a lot to topple over Hibari Kyoya, so really it shouldn't have knocked him down, but fire suddenly burst through the roof next to where he was standing and caused him to fall, right through the roof.

"HIBARI-SAN!"

Ryo smirked and didn't think twice on the skylark, just threw Nami over his shoulder and jumped off the roof and sprinted away before anyone could stop him. Reborn narrowed his eyes as the roof caved in.

"Dame-Tsuna, retrieve Hibari, I'll deal with Dino." Ordered Reborn, leaping off Romario's shoulder and appearing on the roof, practically dragging Dino off the roof without another word.

Tsuna nodded and then went into dying will state and smashed through a window, running into the building without a second thought as he used his flame to protect himself from getting burned- too badly.

* * *

><p>Hibari looked round and coughed slightly, covering his mouth and nose with his hand as he looked round. Miraculously, he landed on the ground which also caved in and put him to the second floor, which wasn't quite set alight yet but the smoke was pouring in from the other floor. Looking up, he saw the flames licking in, setting the ceiling on fire and causing rubble to crumble down.<p>

"_best to get out of here now…" _thought Hibari, forcing himself to his feet as the muscles in his shoulders spasm painfully and felt his ribs ache and his arm go limp by his side.

"_Great… just great… weakened like a pathetic Herbivore would have been-"_

Hibari stopped his thoughts and scowled. He then vowed on the spot he would stop thinking like that, at least a little, so he wouldn't seem so much like the god damn father he had. Besides, he had to get out the building right now; he didn't have time to think about that!

Forcing himself to move, despite how much his muscles detested it, he stumbled out the door, which was a bad, bad move on his count. It seemed the room he was in was the only one that wasn't on fire and the rest of the building was, so it forced him back into the room. The other choice would be to go out the window-

There was no window. Checking the room, it was actually food storage he was in. there wasn't anywhere he could go.

"…" Hibari's mind went blank, seeing as he couldn't think of an exit. His Tonfas and long since melted and even if he did have his Tonfas, with his weakened muscles he wouldn't have been able to smash the wall open. After a few moments his other hand went limp by his side and then the burning feeling in his lungs got worse.

Then after that, he just collapsed.

* * *

><p>Tsuna panicked at the sudden flicker of flame energy. It was flickering like crazy not long ago and after that it surged forth before starting to dim. Tsuna looked at his ring and kept running, hoping to pick up on Hibari's location with the remaining cloud flame in the air.<p>

But then it was no good when it disappeared from the face of earth all together.

_No. No… NO!_

"HIBARI-SAN!"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed ^^ I'm ever so dramatic as per usual xD Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"HIBARI-SAN!"

At that moment, Tsuna panicked. It was hard to imagine such a powerful flame going out after a few flickers and quite honestly, the thought terrified him, especially since it was Hibari. Running forwards, hardly giving a damn about the smoke and fire that was affecting him, he smashed down walls, door and went through near enough anything to find him. His cloud guardian.

Smashing through another wall and then coughing, Tsuna looked down to see a very still figure on the ground. Kneeling down, he never thought about checking the pulse rate, all he needed to do was get him out of the building so he didn't inhale anymore smoke- if he wasn't dead.

Smashing through the other wall, a few gasps could be heard as he leapt outside and some of Dino's men ran forward, but he ignored them and lay Hibari down, checking the pulse rate and let out a sigh of relief when it still beat faintly.

"Reborn." Called out Tsuna, looking behind himself. "Has a medical team arrived?"

Reborn nodded and indicated towards the med crew that instantly ran forwards, strapping a air mask over the skylarks face and carefully placing him on a stretcher. Tsuna gave a small smile before closing his eyes and collapsing himself, the amount of smoke and soot in his lungs finally getting to him.

"Take Tsuna with you." Ordered Reborn, frowning as he tilted his Fedora, "I'll deal with Ryo."

The medical team nodded and done the exact same for Tsuna, who was then taken away in the medical van and Reborn walked away, leaping up and lading on the shoulder of the one who had been watching the whole time.

"Arcobaleno." Greeted the figure, a smirk on his face.

"Enjoying the show…" said Reborn quietly, "Mukuro?"

"Kufufufu, indeed." Said Mukuro, looking round. "I was coming to help out, but Tsunayoshi-kun got here first."

"You could have stopped Ryo taking away an innocent." Scolded Reborn, hiding his eyes.

"I never really thought about it." Said Mukuro, "I mean, no one told me too, Kufufu."

"Just get moving." Murmured Reborn quietly, "you know the destination."

"Kufufufu, yes." Chuckled Mukuro, "Nami-Chuu."

* * *

><p>Gokudera looked around the reception room, but sighed in failure. Hibari wasn't here and Judaime was going to be mad at him-<p>

"Now this is a surprise… herbivore…"

"Hibari?" said Gokudera, whirling round to see none over than Ryo Hibari standing there, an unconscious woman slung over his shoulder.

"I was meant to be sneaky, but it appears I've been caught…" murmured Ryo, looking at the bomber in obvious distaste. "I should have known Vongola Decimo's right hand man would have been snooping around here."

Gokudera growled angrily and brought out his dynamite.

"Don't even try to-!" SHLUK. Gokudera looked down and gasped when he felt blood pooling down from his stomach and then looked up to see a smirking Ryo, who had plunged a dagger in his gut and left it there.

"Goodnight, smoking bomb."

* * *

><p>"We were too late." Said Reborn, hoping down off Mukuro's shoulder and placing a small hand on Gokudera's neck. "Signal for the medical squad, he's still alive."<p>

Mukuro nodded and opened the window, sending a flare out the window as Reborn examined the bloodied wall. It was quite a common thing for a hater of the mafia to do, but using a Mafioso so young… was just disgusting. A message had been written the wall- with the poor silvernette's blood.

'Hand him over and nobody gets _hurt_.'

Reborn gritted his teeth. It was obvious on what was going on. Ryo wanted Hibari back, and by taking Hibari away from Vongola, that was basically saying 'I declare war with you, Vongola Decimo.'

"Kufufufu, they're coming." Announced Mukuro, looking at the medical squad that rushed out the van for any form of emergency. Stretcher, air masks, antidotes, you name it. A simple stabbing incident like this would be easy for them.

"Mukuro, go inform the other guardians."

"Already done, Kufufufu."

"Hm?"

"I already told Chrome-chan to be wary and she went and informed everyone else." Supplied Mukuro, causing Reborn to nod in approval. "Naturally, she is more cautious than me so it was ok to tell her first."

"I'm moving on." Said Reborn suddenly, "Do some research on your own."

"Kufufufu." Chuckled Mukuro, watching Reborn disappear as the medical squad came in and quickly took Gokudera away. "Farewell Arcobaleno, we shall meet again."

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened his eyes slowly and gasped, sitting up abruptly and looking round, panic-stricken. The first thing he searched for, well not thing, person, was Hibari, and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw him next to him, still sleeping with the support of an air mask and an I.V.<p>

Although he was relieved, he felt a pang in his chest on why he was in that state. He was furious upset and most of all hurt. Didn't Ryo Hibari even care for his family?

No. it didn't seem that way. A few moments passed when Tsuna nodded a air mask was strapped over his face and an I.V, but his concern for Hibari caused him to overlook it fully. Pulling it off, the air didn't taste as nice and he coughed violently, causing a medic to come rushing back into the room and re-put the mask over his face.  
>"Vongola tenth." He said urgently, "Please don't take that mask off until your lungs have been cleared. It'll only be a few hours for you, but I think Hibari-Dono has it a little worse."<p>

"What's his current c-condition?" asked Tsuna, slightly muffled. The medical assistant looked down and sighed.

"We can't judge. His condition was bad when he got here and he still is in bad shape." He said quietly, head bowed, "We can't even guarantee his life span right now-"

"Enough." Said Tsuna, closing his eyes, "This is Hibari we're talking about."

"H-Hai sir…" he mumbled, turning before stopping and whipping back round and bowing lowly, "I forgot to say sir! I have some urgent information and it is important you listen.  
>"Go on." Said Tsuna sharply, coughing slightly.<p>

"Gokudera Hayato was found unconscious in Namimori-middle with a knife embedded in his stomach, his condition is also critical and-"

"G-G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna paled, taking the mask off his face and ripping the I.V out of himself before running out the room and into the next one only to collapse to his knees at the sight.

If he thought Hibari was bad, Gokudera was definitely worse. The sound of beeping noises from the life-support machine could be heard ringing through his ears.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!"

* * *

><p>Mukuro slipped silently through the woods, hiding his presence with an illusion as he scanned the area. After communicating with chrome, she had told him that there was no sight of Ryo or his wife on the right hand side of Namimori. So that meant he must be somewhere on this side.<p>

Still scanning, he stopped when he noticed the soil had been disturbed and smirked. Whether or not Ryo would like to admit it, he was absolutely terrible at covering his tracks. Ruffling the leaves about, Mukuro then came across a trap door and smirked.  
>"Kufufufu."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: hope you enjoyed the chapter *bow* I need to go eat! Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Kufufufu."

Mukuro kneeled down and rustled the leaves a little more before his hand caught unto the trap doors latch. Swinging it up, the trap door hit the other side of ground with a dull 'THUD' as Mukuro leapt down the hatch stealthily, peering round the dark space to see a small light coming from further inside.

Seemingly, his presence hadn't been detected, but as Mukuro slowly crept into the hidden area, Ryo sat expectantly with an unconscious Nami, blade pressed against her throat.

"I should have known it would have been you that came… Rokudo Mukuro." murmured Ryo darkly. "Drop the illusion, I know your there."

"Kufufufu, so It seems." commented Mukuro, his illusion fading away as he stood still in the room, glancing round the small cramped hide-out. "A bit depressing for the person everyone knew as the 'Aloof Cloud'."

"That's not my fault." growled Ryo, examining the knife he held while making sure he didn't cut into the woman's neck., "It's the Mafia's fault that I and now I must return it to its original state."

"You mean the way most people would think 'A killing Machine that only knows how to murder'?" questioned Mukuro slyly, "No offence, Ryo Hibari, but the instant Kyoya Hibari met Tsunayoshi Sawada his heart was near enough fully erased of such thoughts. Kufufufu."

"_Near enough_." reiterated Ryo quietly, "That means nearly. I can still awaken that side of him. I just have to meddle with a few peoples heads."

Mukuro frowned as he raised an eyebrow slightly, feeling something strange coming off the man before him.

"Kufufufu, I don't think-!"

"Sleep, Rokudo Mukuro."

Mukuro widened his eyes slightly as he felt a sudden stinging pain at the side of his neck. Turning his head, an illusion suddenly vanished and revealed a skinny boy with white hair, dark black eyes staring at him blankly as he held a needle in his hand.

Mukuro blinked bit before swaying. It was shocking to find another illusionist who managed to get past his quite advanced senses, but then again, no one could tell what happened these days. A few moments later, a small 'thud' was heard as Mukuro collapsed forwards, his eyes closing as he connected with the floor.

"Master." said the boy dully, looking at Ryo expectantly. "Fooling someone like that isn't exactly fair play."

"Sometimes in life we have to play dirty." chuckled Ryo darkly. "Now begin the process and change their memories of me."

"Yes master."

* * *

><p>Tsuna panicked slightly as the presence of another one of his friends vanished. He had been monitoring Mukuro's carefully as he sat next to both Hibari and Gokudera (He had requested both of them to be in the same room so that he could sit next to both of them). Jumping up, he ran over to the window with a furrowed expression, thinking about going out to make sure that Mukuro was ok and that he was masking his presence with another illusion-<p>

"Her…bivore…"

The brunette whipped round and let out a cry of joy as Hibari cracked his eyes open slightly. Unknown to the skylark, he hadn't noticed anyone else in the room other than Tsuna himself.

"Hibari-san!" cried out Tsuna, running over to him and sitting on the chair that had been placed there. "You finally woke up! I was so worried!"

"… What happened… Herbivore…" growled Hibari weakly, feeling his hand get grabbed by Tsuna's warm one.

"You were fighting your father and you fell through the roof and the building was on fire, and, and-!"

"Enough Herbivore…" muttered Hibari lowly, sucking in a breath of air that seemed to dull his pain. "I can remember… now…"

Tsuna let out a short sigh of relief before his eyes flickered with panic once more.

"No! Mukuro! I need to go and-"

"What of… the Pineapple-headed… Herbivore…?" hissed Hibari, his teeth gritted together.

"I c-can't sense him…" said Tsuna quietly. "I was out doing recon and then all of a sudden I couldn't s-sense him…"

"_He must have encountered my father then…"_ thought Hibari, looking round the room and then blinked slightly in surprise to see none other than Gokudera Hayato next to him, his life in the critical zone. Before Tsuna could stop him, he ripped off his I.V and gas mask and stood up abruptly, looking round for his Tonfas.

"H-Hibari-san!" cried out Tsuna, grabbing his arm, "You haven't recovered and you-"

"Do you want your so called friend to _die?_" hissed Hibari, glaring at the poor Brunette who simply flinched.

"N-No… of course not…" stammered Tsuna, looking down as a faint blush crossed his features. "I w-want… to protect my friends and… umm…"

"Good." commented Hibari, grabbing Tsuna's arm and jumping out the window, causing him to squeal. "Cause you'll be helping me."

"H-Hieee?" Tsuna shot Hibari a questioning look as he was dragged further away from the safe confines of the hospital. "What use am I? I only panic and I-"

"Your someone I consider strong." said Hibari nonchalantly. Tsuna flushed slightly and then felt himself getting dragged into an alleyway when a few cars whizzed by him. "Shhh. He's on the move."

"Who is?"

"My Father, now be quiet."

Tsuna obeyed and the stood behind Hibari as he watched some cars stop not too far off.]

"It's not him." aid Hibari quietly, turning back round to look at Tsuna who had covered his mouth to make sure he didn't let a sound out. Still watching from his position, Hibari watched one of them get out of the car and proceed to go to the boot of the car.

Tsuna peered round as well and as he spotted the one he was worrying about the whole time, the only reason he wasn't caught out was when Hibari clamped a hand over his mouth and eyes, pulling him out the way as he gritted his teeth.

"Damn Pineapple haired Herbivore got himself captured…" growled Hibari lowly, feeling the muffled attempts of speech come off of Tsuna. "Don't panic so much… If they intended to kill him, they would have already done it…"

Tsuna continued to let out muffled sounds as he watched from the shadows as an unconscious Mukuro was pulled out, a gag in his mouth and his wrists tied together tightly. Hibari narrowed his eyes and watched them take hi into another building and just as he was about to move-

The white haired boy from earlier stepped out of the car and looked their way. Taking a sharp intake of breath, Hibari moved quickly into the shadows once more, but the boy refused to move.

"It will always be difficult… to hide your presence from me…" he said quietly, looking away and then walking as if he had noticed nothing. Hibari narrowed his eyes once more and questioned the boys motives in his head. He had managed to pick out their presence instantly, but the question was, how?

"Herbivore." said Hibari quietly, looking at the building as he slowly walked out. "I don't think it's safe enough to go help him."

"But Mukuro needs our help and-!" Hibari cut him off with a cold glare.

"Enough Sawada Tsunayoshi." snarled Hibari, silencing Tsuna immediately. "I have my reasons."

* * *

><p>Reborn looked around the area quickly, but then got the go ahead from Fong that it was okay to move. Breaking into a Mafia prison that wasn't Vendice was still a difficult task.<p>

Fully infiltrated, Fong leapt across the room and silently knocked out the guards before nodding towards Reborn as he ran into the office area, destroying the security camera's without even looking.

"Look for any file under 'Hibari', and make it fast." ordered Reborn, opening a file and began his rummaging. Fong done the same before he picked up a piece of paper and appeared by Reborn's side, his head bowed as he handed it over.

Reborn examined it and then his black eyes glinted slightly.

'_Ryo Hibari, prisoner RH81 broke out of prison at the start of the month. There have been no signs or clues and when squad force A12 checked out the Hibari residence, no trace of the family was found. Suspicions on whether RH81 had something to do with these missing people._

_In jail for the attack of Vongola Ninth, RH81 was secured here since Vongola Ninth requested that he was not put under the care of the Vendice._

_Files found on his person on Tsunayoshi Sawada and-'_

Alarms suddenly went off and Reborn cursed as he folded the piece of paper up and looked at Fong. With a nod, the sprinted out of the area as it flooded with guards.

"CATCH THEM! DON'T LOWER YOUR GUARD! THEY ARE ARCOBALENO!"

* * *

><p>AN: Work Experience is over! I can write again! And I updated this one first since it was the once I forgot to do last time xD Hope you enjoyed, care to leave a review for miss Review-lover? Thank chuu :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

They hadn't moved a muscle since been spotted by the white haired illusionist. More rightly, Hibari didn't want to move until he was sure Tsuna was totally calm. Two hours had passed and Mukuro could be sensed slightly, which showed he was conscious but his flame was fluctuating.

"MFFF!" Tsuna tried to bite Hibari's hand, but he failed by getting a smack to the head.

"Shut up Herbivore."

Hibari's head perked up when the door to the very building he was watching opened and Mukuro stumbled out, the white haired boy by his side.

"It's good to see that you understand, Mukuro-san." He murmured quietly, Mukuro looking at him with a raised expression.

"Kufufufu." He chuckled, before walking off, the white haired boy at his tail. Hibari frowned; why would the pineapple headed Herbivore want to communicate with them after what they done?

"Hibari-san…" Hibari blinked and then looked down to see that his hand had left Tsuna's mouth at some point and then smirked at the familiar gleam in Tsuna's eyes.

"Hyper Intuition." Said Hibari matter-of-factly, seeing how Tsuna was processing everything in the sight before him.

"They've been in his head…" said Tsuna nervously, Hibari nodding along as an urge for him to continue. "Mukuro's head was entered by that boy who I think was… an illusionist?"

An illusionist? That made a lot of sense. Sense as in how he managed to sense their presence although it was very well hidden. Hibari nodded in understanding and then came out of the alleyway, watching as Mukuro and the other boys shadow went round a corner.

"Herbivore… do you sense what the white-haired Herbivore's intention is?"

Tsuna stilled and then thought about it, feeling for his flame that flickered in response.

"He's owing someone a favour." Murmured Tsuna, causing Hibari to tilt his head in confusion. "He owes someone a favour for doing something really important."

"Don't see how that's connected to my _father_." Growled Hibari, looking round. "That bastard is going to die-"

"Don't think negatively right now Hibari-san." Warned Tsuna, "He's just trying to rile you up, don't fall for it."

'_Hn.__As__if__you__know__him__well__enough__to__understand._' Thought Hibari. Looking round, he heard a few alarm screeches and then a sudden halt next to them. Police-men then jumped out the sides and grabbed Hibari by the arms.

"Hibari Kyoya, you are under arrest under the suspicion of helping a prisoner break free of one of Vongola's highest security prisons."

Hibari glared at the before twisting abruptly, spinning himself round to smack one of them in the face and the smacking the other one with his now free hand.

"We said halt!"

Hibari looked up to find a Glock being aimed at his head, the man not hesitating for a moment if he had to shoot.

"W-Wait! He didn't do anything!" shouted Tsuna worriedly, looking at the two men who got back to their feet and secured the skylarks arms once more, "And if it's a Vongola prison, then-!"

"Vongola the Tenth." Said the man holding from the Glock. "Usually if the word came from you that he was innocent, we would let him go, but the orders have come directly from Vongola the Ninth."

"Vongola the Ninth?" shouted Tsuna, feeling his face flush in rage, "He knows that Hibari-san is one of my guardians and that he would never-!"

"Silence, Vongola the Tenth." Growled the man, glaring at him as he continued pointing his gun towards Hibari as the Raven felt arm restraints being put on him. "Orders are orders. Rules are rules. One must always be suspicious when someone breaks out of a high security jail like that."

Before Tsuna could fit in another word, Hibari was guided off into the back of the van and then locked in there, his deadly aura spreading around so much you could sense it a mile off.

As quickly as he could, Tsuna used his Hyper Intuition and felt no ill-intent in any of the officers present, so he sighed and nodded as he looked through his bangs towards Hibari.

"Don't worry Hibari-san, I'll figure something out." He mumbled, the doors then being shut so he couldn't see him anymore. "Even if I have to knock some sense into the Ninth, I'll make sure you're set free…"

He never said the last part out, but the men gave him a curious look before hopping back into the van without saying another word and drove away.

_Hibari-san… Gokudera-kun… Mukuro… Please… Please be ok…_

* * *

><p>Reborn and Fong fled the area, just narrowly escaping the nets that had a certain chemical in them to paralyze them and escaped to the outside, where they could easily get away. Jumping onto the roof, they leapt over to where the fence was and landed gracefully on it, none more so than Fong, landing without so much as a sound.<p>

"Did you find some more information other than the piece you gave me?" questioned Reborn. Fong nodded but then bowed his head.

"I found some information, but a specialist will have to look at it for us, it's not really something I can understand." Said Fong, his head looking up as a van then headed through the gates and then four men came out of it, opening the back and dragging a raven haired boy out.

"Hibari?" said Reborn suddenly, causing the boy to look up and smirk.

"Infant." He grinned, "What brings you here?"

"I should be asking the same thing." Said Reborn, not even flinching when a gun was aimed at him.

"Hn. I really don't like the thought of being accused of something I didn't do, but then again, it's quite amusing to be arrested." Said Hibari nonchalantly, the guards having a firm hold on him but refusing to move an inch with Reborn so close to them.

"And the reason for your arrest is…?"

"Apparently I broke a prisoner out of here." Said Hibari matter-of-factly, knowing himself that he never broke anyone out. "I'll just stay here until these Herbivore's actually realize I'm innocent. But that doesn't matter right now. Why are _you_ here Infant?"

"Gathering information." Said Reborn, looking at Fong with a knowing look. "I'll go see the Ninth and see why Hibari is here at the Vongola-"

"It's the Ninth that ordered my arrest." Cut in Hibari, causing Reborn to look at him quickly while tilting his fedora down.

"I see." Said Reborn, "I'll deal with it, Hibari."

"Hn." Murmured the skylark, turning his head to the men who were frozen into place, "Am I to stand here all day?"

The men practically slapped themselves as the shook there head and continued moving towards the prison where more people ran out.

"CATCH THOSE ARCOBALENO FOOLS!"

Too late. Reborn and Fong had already leapt off the fence and ran for it. Hibari smirked and then stared at all their panic-stricken face.

"Did they find something they weren't meant to see?" questioned Hibari, smirking, "How undisciplined. If it were me, I would have killed them on the spot and _then_took the information back.

"B-B-but we-"

"Don't buy into such cheap tactics." Said the one who had aimed his gun at Hibari. "He's just trying to manipulate you."

"Y-yes Officer Almando!"

* * *

><p>Yamamoto kept a firm hug on Tsuna, who by now had run to him upset after he cut off his Hyper Intuition. He had got a rambled account of what happened and easily understood why the Brunette was so upset.<p>

"I'm sure someone will prove that he wasn't guilty." Soothed Yamamoto. "And 'Dera will be fine, he'd never let himself die until you die, you know what he's like. I can't say much about Mukuro but he's smart enough to deal with himself in this Mafia game."

Tsuna continued crying, even though a part of his head was screaming at Yamamoto to understand that this was _not_a game. It was deadly serious and everyone was being hurt over it. Actually, now that he thought about it, was Chrome ok? How about Lambo? Oni-san? They wouldn't hurt him, right?  
>"I d-don't know what to do…" mumbled Tsuna unhappily, wiping at his tears, "So many things are h-happening and… I don't know w-why…"<p>

"I'm sure everything will be ok." Soothed Yamamoto, "We just need more information."

Ryo walked around smugly. Everything was going forward just the way he wanted it to. Vongola the tenths right hand man was unable to move, bless his poor soul; Rokudo Mukuro was under his control without him even knowing it. Hibari… He had placed his own son in prison, tied up his wife and sued her as a hostage, fooled the Ninth into thinking Hibari was in the wrong and he was tearing Tsuna up bit by bit. A brilliant plan worthy of him.

His white haired illusionist had notified him that he was returning very soon after he made sure Mukuro didn't end up collapsing in the middle of the street due to the strain he was put through after his mind was invaded.

"Master?" a voice called out uncertainly, causing Ryo to smirk further.

"Ah, Toshi, welcome back."

The boy with white hair entered the room cautiously before bowing. Ryo smirked before he came forward and petted his head.

"Now then, ready for your next assignment?"

"Yes, Master Hibari."


	9. Chapter 9

A message to all readers. Any unfinished story on this account will be deleted in the next 24 hours and replaced onto a new account. If this story is spotted on an account whose username is quite similar to my own, it has not been stolen. It's just me placing them onto my new account.

Don't expect then to be published immediately. I want to revise and correct them of their errors first. Please be patient.

Shannon.


End file.
